Episode 3663
Mikey Episode Number: 3663 Date: Thursday, July 18, 1997 Sponsors: N, Q, 13 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Ian Ellis James 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bear counts bees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A visual representation of the nursery rhyme "To Market" with Wegman's dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A barbershop quartet sings about counting floors when they go up and down in an elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Songs With Larry: The Water Buffalo Song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q-quiet! (tree chopping) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie asks Bert to play a game where they take turns counting and then saying "Q". Ernie goes first with "1 Q", and Bert follows with "2 Q". The game continues, until Bert gets to "10 Q". "You're welcome, Bert!" Ernie says. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quarter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Red and Mokey sing "Sweet, Sweet Little Treat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story," which shows what's inside various household objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|In speed-induced footage, Maria, Luis and David put together a letter Q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows the viewer a letter very quickly, and has the viewer guess which letter it is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ants Carry the Letter Q Up Hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher (Mr. Moses) with caveman students (such as Oog, Argh, and Runk). Today the students learn about the letter N. The teacher presents a stone carved N to Kermit... which accidentally lands on his flipper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon lady looks at a line-up of shapes to find her purse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jim Henson Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock: The Radish Fairy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake has a knot in his middle, and he can't find his end. The detective helps the snake find his end ... playing drums in a band. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird explores the mask gallery at the Museo del Barrio in New York City. Edna, the art instructor, shows him and some kids how to make their own masks for a parade. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While trying to announce a speech, the Two-Headed Monster observe the letter Q, then the word QUIET. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a baby) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A Zerkel named Dan demonstrates -an words Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Question Song" with Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes: Q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: "Q", Quiet |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide